Mobile devices gain growing importance in daily activities of their users with more and more functions being performed by mobile devices. Some of such functions may include mobile communication, mobile payments, health monitoring, and so forth. In addition to that, carrying a mobile phone, a tablet personal computer, or a laptop may not always be comfortable, for example, during physical activity or leisure time. For such purposes, wearable mobile devices, e.g. wristwatch digital devices, may be used. However, use of the wearable mobile devices may be inconvenient because of limited software functionality of such devices.
Furthermore, a wristwatch digital device may be communicatively coupled to a smartphone and display notifications related to smartphone activity, e.g. an incoming call or a message. However, a user may be unable to respond to the notification directly using the wristwatch digital device. Additionally, conventional mobile devices cannot be used for personal saliva testing, personal urine testing, or personal blood testing.